El Ladrón Oscuro
by TheAmuto14
Summary: Él, es el ladrón más famoso y astuto de todos. Ella, una chica que quiere sentir sentimientos Increíbles, hasta que es secuestrada por el "Ladrón Oscuro". Podrá este especial ladrón salir de su oscuridad y abrir sentimientos hacia ella?. Esto pasa por querer algo "Increíble", no es así Amu?


**El Ladrón Oscuro**

* * *

><p>Por las calles de una cuidad, se podían escuchar bastantes ruidos, mientras había muchas luces que alumbraban la oscuridad que había, al parecer buscando algo. Era de noche lo cual dificultaba a aquellas personas buscar.<p>

La luna hiso paso a su resplandor mostrando la sombra de un joven que iba escapando, saltando tejados hasta llegar a un callejón donde no había salida. Los policías cada vez estaban más cercas, corriendo tras él .

Lo único que se vio luego de eso, fue como aquel misterioso chico saltaba con mucha astucia el gran muro mostrando solamente a los ojos de los perseguidores su traje negro que pasaba para el otro lado.

* * *

><p>A la luz del sol que acababa de salir, algunos destellos del día pasaban alumbrando el lugar, mostrando a una chica de pelo Rosa y Ámbares ojos mirándose en el espejo. Se acababa de levantar, se notaba por algunos pelos que estaban parados. Se entró a bañar y luego de vestirse, se puso a desayunar, cuando le llego un mensaje a su celular.<p>

_**Pov Amu**_

Estaba leyendo un mensaje de mi amiga Yaya, la cual me invitaba a una fiesta, era sábado, acepte ir, solamente para despejarme un rato. Estaba algo cansada, la escuela agotaba, y lo admitía, me había pasado la mayoría de la noche terminando cosas de la escuela, para tener libre.

Y que más se debía de hacer? Así es mi vida. Me llamo Amu Hinamori,tengo el cabello de color rosa y me lleva un poco más debajo de los hombros, si, lo sé, no era muy largo, pero estaba bien, así me gustaba. Vivía sola en mi departamento. No era tan lujoso, pero era de un muy buen estado. Y con la plata que obtenía de algunos trabajos pagaba y compraba objetos de valor. Mi vida era rutinaria. Ir a la escuela, estudiar y pasar largas horas ahí, volver a casa, cocinar, comer, hacer tareas para dejarme al siguiente día libre, y algunas veces trabajar.

No tenía mucho entusiasmo mis días, es decir, no eran wow! Cada día pasa algo interesante, pero bueno.

Tal vez algún día pase algo realmente Interesante, que en mi vida cambie.

Aunque por ahora, estoy así.

Sali de mi departamento y me fui a pasear por las calles, una muy linda mañana.

Iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, cuando pase por un kiosco y llamo mi atención una revista. Una en la que aparecía un chico vestido de negro, tenía una capa negra con una capucha del mismo color pero en su interior tenía un color Azul oscuro y el traje. Traía una bolsa en su mano. Pero no se le veía muy bien, ni la cara. En la portada decía "El Ladrón Oscuro asalta otra vez", la compre y mire los comentarios.

"Nadie ha logrado verlo desde cerca, y tampoco se deja ver, solamente sale en la noche"

"Es demasiado astuto" "Es muy sexy"…

Puse una cara de Confundida con el ultimo comentario.

"Solamente se le ven partes del cuerpo, y siempre Oscuro"

La mayoría decía lo mismo.

Bastante famoso el chico. Se nota que no salgo mucho por lo que recién me entero.

Se hiso de noche y volví a mi casa. En unas horas más debía ir a la fiesta de mi amiga.

Me aliste y Sali a pasear por ahí, hasta que se hiciera hora. Cuando un auto Negro paso por mi lado y bajo el vidrio, Pude ver a mi amiga Utau.

-Que hace una damisela como tú caminando a una fiesta?- Dijo con tono de gracia- Mira si te agarra El Ladrón Oscuro!-Me dijo riéndose, mientras me subia en el auto. –Ya, no bromees- Le dije mirando el camino.

Estábamos ya casi cerca, nos faltaban unas cuadras, pero ya se escuchaba la fuerte música de la casa.

Nos estacionamos y tocamos el timbre de una casa bien lujosa.

Entramos y me senté, pedí un refresco y mire la fiesta.

Estaba todo tranquilo hasta que se apagaron las luces, y todos dijeron "uuuh" y no se como, pero se bajaron al primer piso, yo era la única que quede en el segundo piso de la casa.

No se veía Nada, pero nada de nada. Miraba para todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos, me puse a caminar y cerca de un vidrio grande vi la sombra de un chico vestido de negro.

-Ay no- Dije en susurro, lo mire, se trepo al muro y subio con una velocidad y agilidad increíble, aunque no lo pude ver bien, sabia que es el Ladrón Oscuro

Hasta que se escuchó un sonido fuerte. Rompió un vidrio. Estaba en la última planta. Cuando todos se pusieron a gritar y a correr, mientras yo estaba parada en mi lugar viendo todo el alboroto. Casi todo mundo Salio disparando.

Se fuerón todos, yo era la única que estaba dentro de la casa…aparte de él

No quedaba nadie, pero obtuve una increíble vista a el Ladrón Oscuro, quien estaba saltando sigilosamente, hasta que llego a un Trofeo de Oro, y lo puso en su bolsa seguida de demás cosas.

Me saque los tacos y

Camine en puntitas lentamente intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido para esconderme tras una cortina de esas gigantescas, cuando se cayo algo y me gire para ver, y vi que se le había caído una de las cosas que iba a poner en su bolsa, levante la vista y justo cuando iba a poner más en la bolsa me vio…

Pero la luna salio, y lo alumbro dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos Zafiro y un pelo Azul…y al ver que lo vi, se me estaba acercando sigilosamente.

Me puse a correr tratando de llegar a la escalera cuando el salto para donde estaba y me tomo de la cintura y trepo la pared que estaba enfrente, para que salgamos por la ventana de arriba.

Él dio un salto muy largo, para que terminaramos arriba de un tejado.

Pero no tuve mucho tiempo de analizar todo tan rápido ya que enseguida salto de nuevo, de tejado en tejado.

Daba saltos muy largos, pero la vista era…hermosa, pude ver la luna, desde una vista inimaginable. Analice bien…

Si había pedido algo increíble no lo decía tan en serio, pues estaba en los brazos de el más famoso Ladrón de todos. Y ahora que?

Hasta que se me dio mirar para su rostro y lo vi a esos penetrantes ojos que me miraban.


End file.
